Jens Pulver
Jens "Lil' Evil" Pulver is the retired former UFC lightweight champion and one of only two men to have defeated B.J. Penn at lightweight, the other being Frank Edgar. Pulver is a veteran of the sport, having fought in the UFC and Pride at lightweight and the WEC at featherweight. He has fought primarily outside the major promotions at bantamweight and at flyweight. Pulver is called "Little Evil" due to the abusive childhood he once called a 'daily hell.' His alcoholic father regularly beat him and even put a gun in his mouth when he was 7. He pulled the gun out and told him he wasn't worth the bullets. The Little Eagle Soars Again It was recently announced that Pulver was released finally from the WEC. Pulver most recently lost Diego Garijo for his sixth straight loss. He next faced Mike Lindquist who had lost four of his own last fights. Pulver submitted Lindquist via rear-naked choke just under a minute into the fight for his first victory since 2007. He next faced Wade Choate and defeated him for his second straight victory, via a hard-fought split decision. Pulver was visibly limping at the end of the fight and he revealed that he broke his foot in the bout's opening round. He was next set to face Mike Powell. Powell was injured and replaced with Brian Davidson. Davidson defeated Pulver via first-round rear-naked choke submission. Pulver next dropped to bantamweight for the first time in his career to face flyweight prospect Coty Wheeler. He defeated Wheeler via second round TKO. Pulver next faced Tim Elliott at bantamweight, losing via second round knee knockout. Pulver admitted that he had slacked off in training before the bout and that he had looked horrible, gassing out in the bout's very first round. Pulver then fought Jesse Thorton -- again at flyweight -- defeating Thorton via unanimous decision. He next made his OneFC debut against Eric Kelly back at featherweight, losing to Kelly via second round technical knockout. Pulver then fought again in OneFC -- this time at bantamweight -- in the quarterfinals of the OneFC bantamweight grand prix. He defeated Zhao Ya Fei via a technical unanimous decision. Pulver next fought Bellator veteran Masakatsu Ueda in the semifinals, losing via a second round D'arce choke submission. Afterwards Pulver was cut from OneFC. Pulver signed in July 2013 to fight Sami Aziz in November 2013. Aziz defeated Pulver via unanimous decision in what would ultimately be Pulver's final fight. Pulver officially retired in July 2014 shortly before his greatest rival B.J. Penn's retirement. Fights *Jens Pulver vs. Ray Morales *Jens Pulver vs. Joe Stevenson - The fight was Joe Stevenson's first loss. *Jens Pulver vs. Phil Johns *Jens Pulver vs. Dennis Hallman - The fight was for the UFC lightweight title with Pulver defending. *B.J. Penn vs. Jens Pulver 1 - The fight was for the UFC lightweight title with Pulver defending. The fight was B.J. Penn's first loss. *Jens Pulver vs. Duane Ludwig - The fight was for the vacant TKO/UCC world lightweight championship apparently... They billed it as the best pound-for-pound striker in the world (Duane Ludwig) versus the best pound-for-pound fighter in the world (Pulver). Intriguing hype... *Jason Maxwell vs. Jens Pulver *Jens Pulver vs. Joe Jordan *Jens Pulver vs. Richard Hess - The fight was for the IFC featherweight title. *Jens Pulver vs. Naoya Uematsu *Jens Pulver vs. Stephen Palling *Jens Pulver vs. Takanori Gomi - The fight was Pulver's Pride debut. *Jens Pulver vs. Kenji Arai - The fight was the last for Jens Pulver in Pride. *Jens Pulver vs. Cole Escovedo - The fight was Cole Escovedo's IFL debut, and Pulver's as well, and it was the only fight for both men. *Jens Pulver vs. Joe Lauzon - The fight was Joe Lauzon's UFC debut. *B.J. Penn vs. Jens Pulver 2 - The fight was the coach's battle of TUF 5. *Urijah Faber vs. Jens Pulver 1 - The fight was for the WEC featherweight championship with Urijah Faber defending. It was the first time either fighter went the distance in their featherweight careers or WEC careers. *Leonard Garcia vs. Jens Pulver *Diego Garijo vs. Jens Pulver *Jens Pulver vs. Mike Lindquist - The fight was Pulver's first victory since 2007. *Brian Davidson vs. Jens Pulver *Jens Pulver vs. Coty Wheeler - The fight was Pulver's bantamweight debut. *Timothy Elliot vs. Jens Pulver *Masakatsu Ueda vs. Jens Pulver - The fight was in the semifinals of the OneFC 2013 bantamweight grand prix. Category:UFC lightweight champions Category:Bantamweight fighters Category:Featherweight fighters Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Legends Category:Flyweight fighters Category:Retired fighters